Family moments
by BardDown
Summary: A few moments between Roach and Ghost. Sorry for any grammar errors, i was kind of tired.


" What…. The…. Fuck!" Roach exclaimed along of the rhythm of punches as he held the bag for Ghost. He hated working out with any other task force members since he was the smallest, but his friend had insisted upon it.

" You got that mate?" The lieutenant asked with a chuckle. The bloody bag was bigger than him.

" _If I back out now he will never let it down….."_

" Im good." Roach responded as manly as he could manage. Ghost nodded.

" Alright."

He jumped up and did a spinning side kick strait into the center of the bag, right were Roach's ribs were. The younger man was instantly knocked across the room. Stars flashed in his eyes as he landed on his back, still clutching the heavy work out bag.

" Oh shite, you okay bug?" Ghost asked, barley keeping the sentence together due to full blown laughter. He reached down and pulled the bag away, reveling a gasping and shocked Roach.

" Dude." He gasped. Ghost held his breath, waiting to be chewed out by his younger friend.

" THAT WAS AWESOME!"

He let out the breath, surprised.

" Aye? Your not mad?"

Roach jumped up from the floor, eyes wide.

" No way man! That was sweet! Can you teach me that!"

Ghost smirked. He loved Roach, the bugger was like the little brother he never had.

" Alright, I don't see why not."

Next…..

Ghost flipped through the endless paper work on the table in front of him. He always had to do paper work. Whenever he let MacTavish do it the bloody fool always messed it up, and Roach was far to young to understand half this stuff.

" _I wonder would happen if I just burned all this, fire is way-"_

His thought s were interrupted by laughter. He looked over and found Roach on the couch, watching the television. Desperate for a distraction, Ghost walked over and stood behind the couch.

" Watcha watchin mate?"

" Spongebob!" He beamed, not looking form the screen. Out of all the active 141 members, Roach was the most childish. He usually got away with it though because he reminded MacTavish of himself when he was his age.

" Bloody hell. How old are you? Killing is part of you job disruption and you watch cartoons?" Ghost asked, rolling his eyes. But, for some reason he could tear his eyes away from the screen. The bright colors and cheery characters seem to mesmerize him. He hadn't watched cartons in years. After a few seconds Roach looked up at him.

" You wanna watch with me?"

Ghost looked down at him.

"….. You wont tell MacTavish or Price?"

The twenty one year old smiled ear to ear.

" No sir."

Ghost instantly vaulted himself onto the couch beside his friend.

" Sweet."

Next….

Roach sat down next to Ghost and pressed the ice bag against his eye. Meat, Worm, and Royce had all gotten into another one of their pointless fist fights last night, and Roach accidentally got a punch to the eye from Meat while walking by to his bunk.

" Nice shiner." Ghost commented, sipping his drink. " You get that for free?"

Roach poked at his food miserably and sighed.

" My fault, I should have ducked."

Ghost raised an eyebrow. He hated it when Roach took the blame for his idiot roommates.

" Big brother Ghost will take care of it mate." The lieutenant said calmly, standing from the table. Roach's one good eye went wide.

" Ghost, for the love of good don't-"

He grabbed an apple from the fruit basket in the middle of the table.

" Watch." He instructed. With dead on accuracy Ghost flung the apple curve ball style, hitting Meat right in the eye from a few tables away. The sergeant swore and fell out of his chair, smacking into Worm. Both fell to the floor in a jumbled heap.

" Who threw it?" MacTavish demanded, standing from his own table across the room. Ghost immediately pointed to Royce, who was laughing uncontrollably. He stopped, noticing the blame.

" No I didn't! Ghost did!"

MacTavish rolled his eyes.

" Right. Out." he instructed, pointing to the door. Royce shuffled out, embarrassed. Ghost sat back down and looked to Roach, who was loss for words.

" You're my hero." He finally managed. Ghost grinned.

" I know, im awesome."


End file.
